Abandoned
by KennAlly-Gator
Summary: When Star and the Mane Six go to an enchanted bog to help a newfound friend find his lost frogs, a sinkhole in the bog sucks Star and Frog Bottom to the bottom of the bog. Star watches as the Mane Six don't even try to save them, and sinks to the bottom. She thinks all hope is lost, until a familiar shadow of hers saves her life, and offers her a chance at revenge on her 'friends'.


A/N: This isn't my first fanfiction about MLP:FiM, but this is my first fanfiction on this website. So, warning, this is a very OC based story, and one OC is very Mary-Sue. But that's the point of her **.** She's supposed to be. So, there may be some OOC, but it's for the story. I'm going to introduce my characters for the story, both OC and canon characters so you know what their personalities are like.

First, the OCs:

Star: A silver alicorn that looks like Luna, a LOT like Luna, except for her silver coat and mane, red eyes, and cutiemark. Her cutiemark is a group of stars in assorted sizes. She is the Mary-Sue of this story, as well as the main character. She loves her friends and would do anything for them. She was born from the stars, a small alicorn constellation that decided to see what Equestria was like, and accidently gained a body after observing the two alicorn sisters of the sun and moon. But, nopony could see her, hear her, smell her, or touch her. She invisible to everypony for years, silently watching the cornflower blue alicorn named Luna, who she admired more so than she did Celestia, wishing she could talk to her. She had to watch as Luna became jealous of her older sister, slowly being corrupted by her dark feelings. When Luna became Nightmare Moon, Star could only watch with tears in her eyes as Luna nearly killed Celestia. When Celestia began to use the Elements of Harmony on Luna, Star was blinded by her emotions, thinking that Celestia was making a huge mistake, and threw herself in front of the beams fired by both Celestia and Nightmare. Of course, the beams went through her, but not before transferring some of the Light Magic from the Elements, and a smidge of the Dark Magic from Nightmare's beam into herself. She fell to the ground, becoming a whole, tangible, living creature. Nightmare was defeated, and Celestia landed, and noticed the sobbing alicorn filly, and adopted her as her sister.

Star now lives in Ponyville with the Element bearers as she requested of her sister, the Princess in charge of raising the Stars every night.

But that speck of Dark Magic bubbled inside her when she was young, willing her to bad things like lie, break things, etc. This speck of Dark Magic eventually became her shadow, talking to her whenever she was time out for misbehaving, comforting her when she was sad, and eventually, Star's shadow began to feel guilty for making Star misbehave, having to listen to Celestia's scolding and how it affected Star touched it, and it gained a personality, and it stopped willing Star to misbehave. Eventually, it became Star's closest friend, as it cared for her and played tea party and got along with Star.

Star even gave it a name. She called it Comet, meaning long-tailed star, named after it's resemblance to Star's appearance, and the long, shadowy tail it left behind it whenever it moved, like a genie's.

Comet eventually stopped talking to Star when she started to get older, when Star's excuse of Comet being her imaginary friend running dry.

Comet still watched after Star, willing her to yell at someone if they dared hurt her in any way.

But she still didn't talk to Star until that day in the bog.

NEXT OC

Maple: A chestnut brown deer, who was the prince of the deer people, deer who had personalities like ponies. His cutiemark is a red maple leaf. He has dragonfly structured wings made of green leaves on his back, and antlers on his head.

He has a slight grudge against Celestia, Luna, and Cadance after they banned his people from being sentient, taking their magic and wings away, and dooming them to be reduced to pets by whoever wanted them as one.

But, he and his people were saved by Star, when she noticed how forlorn he was at one of Fluttershy's pet adoptions, trapped in a pen. She freed him, and eventually accidentally freed him from the spell, and he told her of his tale, and she turned against her fellow alicorns just for him and his people, eventually freeing them, and he fell helplessly in love with her ever since.

Little does he know that Star loves him too.

NEXT OC

Finesse: A small, mute deer fawn, a certain species of deer that has an incredibly long life span, aging slower than an alicorn body wise, but their mind would mature plenty, still having a child's mind set, but learning plenty.

She wears a sea blue ribbon on the back of her head, a gift from Star from the first day they met.

She has no cutiemark, but doesn't really care. She has a crush on Ne0n, a pegasus.

NEXT OC

Ne0n: A nearly deaf pegasus that has a neon green coat, and a light neon blue mane.

He has no cutie mark, and wears a hearing aid. He has on Finesse, a deer fawn.

NEXT OC

Angelica: An orphaned pegasus who was adopted, her fur is white, and she has a magenta and light blue striped mane.

She has to bluebirds hugging as her cutiemark.

She is currently the fiancee of Crystal Star, a hidden alicorn.

NEXT OC

Crystal Star: A sky blue hidden alicorn with no horn and one real wing, and one metal wing.

A hidden alicorn is an alicorn that survived the chaos bringers, but went into hiding among regular ponies to keep any more from coming back. Cadance was a hidden alicorn until Celestia adopted her as her niece, deeming her worthy to be a princess.

Crystal was a filly when the chaos bringers attacked the alicorns. Crystal was originally supposed to raise the stars, and would be told of her destiny when she was older, but when the chaos bringers killed her parents, she never learned her destiny, and instead found her talent in crystals. She loves to carve them into many things. Like snowglobes, spades, chandeliers, and everything in between.

Unfortunately, when Discord attacked, she was caught in the crossfire when a group of ponies stood up to him, he became angry, and knocked them all on their back, and searched the onlooking crowd for somepony to make an example out of. When he saw Crystal, he saw through her disguise, and knew she was an alicorn. So, he took a large piece of a nearby brick wall, and threw it at her. It hit her, and broke her spell that disguised her. But, he threw two smaller pieces of the wall at her. One piece hit her horn, breaking it off, and cracking the base, rendering it useless as magic seeped out of it, the impact knocking her over. The second piece landed on her left wing after she fell, sending a shrill scream from her mouth as all the bones in her wing were shattered into thousands of small pieces.

She had to have her wing amputated, as well as the base of her horn. She eventually got a mechanical replacement for her wing, but nothing could be done to save her horn.

She is the fiancee of Angelica, who started dating her after Angelica saved Crystal from her abusive ex-coltfriend.

NEXT OC

Frog Bottom: A yellow stallion with a green mane who cares for frogs, frog cutiemark.

LAST OC

Red: Star's pet firefox, like a phoenix, but a fox.

Screw it, no canon character desc, let's just get to the story.

*Chapter 1: Sinking*

Star's POV

Sinking. Sinking into the bog as the sinkhole drags me down. I watch as my friends do nothing to save me, or Frog Bottom, who was sinking beside me. I watch as Applejack just stares, Rainbow Dash gapes, Twilight pulls on her ears, Rarity turns away, Fluttershy cries, and Pinkie's vibrating stops.

I try to swim up to them, but I couldn't, nor could I cast a spell to save myself and Frog Bottom, the magical bog stealing my magic from me.

So I can do nothing but watch as my friends suddenly begin to walk away!?

My friends just hung their heads, and are now walking away from the edge of the bog. I turn to Frog Bottom, who looked just as confused as I was. Why would they leave us here? We weren't drowned yet, we had just fallen in!

I see something out of the corner of my eye, and I turn to see Frog Bottom struggle to hold his breath.

This is it, isn't it? Frog Bottom and I would die down here, our bodies sinking to the bottom of the bog, until someone dragged our cold, bloated corpses out of the mud. All because my friends didn't even try to save us.

I watch as Frog Bottom can't hold it in anymore. He let's a large bubble float from his mouth to the surface. I watch as he inhales mud and water. I can do nothing but watch as my new friend drowns in front of me. I see his eyes roll into the back of his head, and as he stops moving.

I just watched my friend die. And it was horrible. I would never hear him laugh again, never see him smile...

I would never see my REAL friends again...Angelica...Crystal...I'll never get to wed them...Finesse...Ne0n...I would never see their smiling faces as they nuzzled each other...Red...I would never get to play with my beloved pet again...Maple...I would never see his smile, his eyes...I would never hug him again...I wouldn't be able to share our first kiss with him...I would never get to confess my love for him...Oh Maple...

How I wish you were here to save me...

A/N

Sorry the chapter is short, but the character description was SO long. So, enjoy.


End file.
